There are radio devices that includes a housing, electronic components that are accommodated in the housing, and a radiation member that is provided on an external surface of the housing and that radiates heat, which has been generated by the electronic components, to the outside of the housing (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-112870, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-181880, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-155049, for example).